Murusa fights Solarix
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Solarix Murusa came to the Coliseum to do some warm ups as well as focus on what will happen here. She is both looking forward to this little test as well as a bit fearful she'll disappoint Solarix. Solarix is with a small group of recruits, showing them various maneuvers and actions. Blocking, striking, even taking one's hand and showing him how to properly angle. His optics spot Murusa and he look s over with a smile, but does not approach her, waiting until she was ready. Murusa gives herself a moment of prayer then starts the warm ups. They are relatively simple, just some easy movements to make sure that all her joints will work after being laid up for so long. The spear she holds whirs around her like a blur though. For an old femme she's deceptively fast. Solarix watches from the corner of his eye, snapping his fingers as a few choose to watch her instead of him "Those who do not watch will be in trouble" he chides "Continue practicing with each other." he dismisses them, turning to walk towards Murusa Murusa stops what she is doing to examine the spear, just making sure it is in good working order and all the sharp parts are as sharp as they can be. Solarix smiles as he approaches "Murusa. At ease. This is just a casual test, nothing formal." he reassures her. Murusa straightens and nods her head to Solarix, "Hierophant, I am ready when you are." she pauses to look past you, "Though I think your recruits may lose focus." Solarix smiles at her and nods as he chuckles "They must learn to focus while paying attention to others around them. Else they will not last long in battle." he notes at her and stretches his hands out to the sides, then down "Shall we begin?" And without warning, he bolts towards her, hand outstretched to strike. Murusa inclines her head to that, but Solarix gets the drop on her with that hand strike, which hits her in the shoulder. She smiles and comments, "Thought this was to test my spear skills, not my unarmed Hierophant." Then she kicks out with a foot, aiming for his knee. This femme can be a little mean when she wants to be. Combat: Murusa does a Generic Combat Roll on Solarix and FAILS! "Then show me both. One cannot limit oneself to a single weapon in - oof!" he turns, nearly being struck by the foot as he leaps a step sideways, nodding "Very well done." he draws his own blade, deactivating the energon tip so it was just a stick and wields it before him Murusa already has hers off, to save on energon. "Works for me." she replies, gripping the spear in her right down and feinting with the bottom section then spinning it enough to tap the blade on Solarix's shoulder. Combat: Murusa does a Generic Combat Roll on Solarix and FAILS! Solarix tilts the staff to deflect it away , shifting his body at the same time "Very well done. A little swifter now. Aim for the center remember." he encourages lightly, turning sideways - presenting a narrower target. Murusa shifts her grip, moving her left hand onto the spear. She considers just a split second then drops down on a knee while sweeping the downward at an angle, then suddenly jabbing it forward. Combat: Murusa does a Generic Combat Roll on Solarix and SUCCEEDS! Bringing his staff down, Solarix jerks upright as it comes above his guard and strikes his side, the spot showing crystalline fractures. "Good one! Now for your defense." he presses the attack now, staff whirling first left, and then right before coming in at the dead center, butt end shooting out towards her. Combat: Solarix does a Generic Combat Roll on Murusa and SUCCEEDS! Murusa doesn't quite get up out of the kneel, so the butt end hits. Her armor takes it without much issue and she hmms, "That's what I get for being laid up for so long." she notes, then plants the butt end of her spear into the ground and using it as a brace to kick you away. Combat: Murusa does a Generic Combat Roll on Solarix and FAILS! Solarix twists away once more from the kick, a wing snapping out a little as he finally turns and holds his staff up "Halt!" "... Very well done. You pass." Murusa bows to Solarix, "You are too easy on an old femme, Hierophant." she smiles. Solarix smiles at her and steps forwards to put a hand on her shoulder "I do not believe in treating everyone like a protoform because they only JUST joined. You have other skills and experience in things that give you an advantage. Never forget that." Murusa inclines her head and replies, "So shall I help you with those recruits?" she asks. "If you wish to. They are almost done for the day." notes Solarix, turning to watch the recruits as they sparred with each other. Solarix says, "I am glad to see you are well." Murusa magnetizes her spear to her back, "I am glad to be healthy again. I've already seen to some new policies to prevent something like that happening again." "Good." he nods " I am glad to hear of that, although the source has not yet been found I think, we are reviewing tapes." Murusa tells you, "I believe it was a civilian that came to the gates when Omega, Metro-X, Smeltdown and I were all present. I can find the tape for you if you wish and point him out." Solarix nods "Please do so. We will keep an optic for the individual to see if he's been treated and to ensure that he does not get in until he IS." he agrees. Murusa nods, "I shall do that. Meanwhile, you should know that the Cubricon doctor left us a number of the machines to cure the disease for just in case. I already have one set up at the gateway and its part of the scanning process to eliminate any further contamination of the city." "Yes, I know. I helped her to the hospital. Thank you." he smiles "A scanning process... I do not think we need to do that to everyone. it slows down things further. The guards should only examine those who look rather ill. We need not be paranoid Murusa takes that into account, "I am aware of that and made sure they all saw the tape so they know what to look for externally." "Excellent. You are doing very well." Solarix approves. Then he calls out "Pyro! Aim lower! angle it at more thirty seven degrees! you will have more luck!" Murusa smiles as she watches the recruits, "I was thinking of thanking the Cubricon doctor properly. And the Autobot one too. Some show of our appreciation." "Aye. we do what we can to return their help. " he states softly "you may personally go to thank them though." he adds, softly. Murusa cocks her head, "You are giving me permission to go to Cubricon then?" she asks. "If so, I'll chat with Metro-X while I am there to see if anything has changed. I still want to help them with their crime issues." "I cannot stop you. But be careful." Murusa peers at you long, and hard, then inclines her head. "I will go, with your blessing." "You have it. Take care, and be careful." Solarix states, putting a hand on her shoulder. Murusa smiles, "Thank you, Hierophant. Oh, before I forget, everything should be ready for the relaunch in a couple solar cycles. Much of the work had been done before so many got ill." "Excellent." Solarix nods "I look forwards to seeing the launch." You say, "I have some files I need to look at concerning some workers that can go with the rocket so we can get some storage put on the moons and so on. I'll have who I feel would work the best to you relatively soon." Solarix nods "Indeed. " he states softly "I should leave you to it." Murusa nods, "Very well." she salutes and moves off to get that done. Category:Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:2009 Logs